Mensajes de ShinRa
by OneHellOfWritter
Summary: <html><head></head>Mensajes de texto fallidos, todos los envían ocasionalmente. Incluso en Gaia. Traducción autorizada por Enide Dear de ShinRa Texts!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esta es una traducción autorizada por Enide Dear de un fanfiction originalmente titulado ''ShinRa Texts''. Ya saben, apoyen al autor original, sus historias son muy buenas!

Antes de comenzar tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones, algunos son chistes sobre el autocorrector, así que dejaré las palabras originales con un *.

N/A: Nota de la autora original.

N/T: Nota de la traductora.

Ahora, disfruten!

N/A: Bueno, me han informado que no tengo permitido publicar fics que sean 'meramente guiones' en , así que para obedecer esto he decidido ser una idiota. Siéntase libres de ignorar el inicio de cada capítulo como si fuera absoluta basura.

Un día Cid Highwind estaba dando un paseo. Un día encontró un extraño cajón. Lo abrió. Adentro había una serie de impresiones con el logo oficial de ShinRa. Comenzó a leerlas. Esto es lo que decían.

De: Sephiroth

Para: Hojo

S: Deja de tratar de ser gracioso! No puedes hacer chistes!

H: Te hice a ti.

De: Rufus ShinRa

Para: Rude

A las: 2 de la mañana

RS: Rude! Requiero de tu inmediata prescencia! Hay una polilla en mi habitación!

RS: Rude, dónde estás? Sabes que tengo un miedo irracional a los insectos!

RS: Rude?

RS: Rude!

R: Rude está muerto. Tu sigues. Cariños, la Polilla.

De: Angeal Hewley

Para: Zack Fair

A: Génesis y yo nos acariciamos* anoche. No hay buenos resultados. Nada ocurrió.

Z: Tal vez deberían invitar a Sephiroth.

A: Maldita auto-erección**! Quise decir que nos googleamos*! No hay resultados.

A: Quise decir auto-corrector**...

*fondled: acariciar en inglés / googled: buscarse en google.

**Auto-erect / Auto-correct: no hace falta explicar.

De: Reno

Para: Tseng

R: Estoy golpeando algunos transvestis* malos, así que llegaré tarde.

T: Reno, ya hablamos de esto. Si vas a recoger transvestis, al menos llévate a los buenos. Como Cloud.

R: Mierda! Quise decir malos trenes*! Malos trenes!

T: Claro que sí...

*Trannies: abreviación para transvesti en ing / trains: trenes.

De: Cid Highwind

Para: Kadaj

(N/A: Esto sólo tiene sentido en el contexto de Family Bliss)

CH: Por qué demonios están llorando ahora tus hermanos?

K: Recuerdas cuando mataron una mariposa* y tu dijiste ''no mantequilla* por un mes''?

CH: Sí, y?

K: Recuerdas cuando mataron a una abeja y tu dijiste ''no miel por un mes''?

CH: Sí, pero porque demonios están llorando?!

K: Mataron una cucaracha**...

*Butterfly: mariposa / butter: mantequilla.

*Cockroach: cucaracha / Cock: polla.

Review's, gente! Los amo! ;)

N/T: Family Bliss es un fanfic creado por la misma autora, al cual también los invito a que se den una vuelta.

Hasta aquí la primera traducción. Ya se la saben, dejen sus reviews y apoyen a la autora original ;)


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el nuevo cap de esta traducción! Disfrútenlo y estaré leyendo sus reviews ;)

* * *

><p>NA: He sido informada por que no estoy autorizada a postear fanfics que sean ''sólo guiones de conversaciones, así que decidí ser una imbécil sobre ello. Siéntanse libres de ignorar el texto al inicio y al final como si fueran meros adornos.

* * *

><p>Cid estaba intrigado. Se sirvió otra taza de té y siguió leyendo. Parecía que había un tema en las impresiones.<p>

De: Reno

Para: Rude

Reno: Estás en casa?

Rude: Sí, viendo el partido.

Reno: Bien, iré. Llevaré algunas hemafroditas frías.

Rude: No encontraste transvestis calientes hoy?

Reno: Mierda! Quise decir Heineken!

N/A: El celular odia a Reno.

De: Angeal

Para: Zack

A: Quieres estrenar esta noche?

A: Quise decir entrenar! Pluto auto-correo!

A: Pierda!

A: Cómo pierda apago esta cosa?!

Z: Es doloroso verte pelear, viejo.

N/A: Pero no tanto como odia a Angeal.

De: Génesis

Para: Angeal

G: Te quiero desnudo para cuando llegues a casa.

A: Suena genial!

G: Ni tanto. Tu cachorro trajo pulgas a casa.

De: Cloud

Para: Zack

C: Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?

Z: Seguro, por qué?

C: Te daré una pista. Involucra almohadas y mantas.

Z: OMG! CONSTRUIREMOS UN FUERTE DE COJINES?

De: Lazard

Para: Tseng

L: Leí en que estás vendiendo tu pene. Sigue en venta?

L: Si lo está, me gustaría ir esta noche para hacer una prueba de manejo.

T: Estoy vendiendo un Prius*. Eso es lo que quizo decir, señor?

L: Mil disculpas! Maldito autocorrector...

T: Tenía que preguntar de todas formas, señor. Esto es ShinRa, después de todo...

N/T: *Prius es una marca de automóvil.

De: Lazard

Para: Tseng

L: Tseng, accidentalmente agité mi polla demasiado fuerte y ahora tengo manchas en todo mi traje y escritorio. Tienes algún removedor de manchas?

T: Creo que Genesis y Sephiroth usan ShinRa Off para quitar las manchas de su escritorio de caoba, señor.

L: Lo siento, quise decir Coca, no polla.

L: Espera, hacen qué en mi escritorio?!

T: Bueno, no tienes una conversación interesante para reenviar?

Cid soltó una carcajada, no puede esperar para leer el resto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, un capítulo más. Ya saben, apoyen el autor original y esas cosas. Se agradecen los reviews!

* * *

><p>NA: He sido informada por que no tengo permitido publicar fanfics que sean ''meros guiones de conversaciones'', así que decidí ser un imbécil sobre eso. Siéntanse libres de ignorar el texto al inicio y al final como si fueran meros adornos.

Cid creyó que tal vez descubrió el código oculto en los mensajes. Quizás lo ayudaría a construir un cohete espacial. Siguió leyéndolos.

De: Tseng

Para: Reno

T: Reporte de misión sobre el cuidado del joven hijo del presidente.

R: Estamos bien, estamos bajando por el estanque de los putos. Estas cositas están muy mareados y comiendo de su mano, yo.

T: Apaga tu autocorrector, enviaste ''putos'' en lugar de ''patos''.

R: Ya lo había apagado!

T: Regresa a Rufus aquí inmediatamente!

N/A: Midgar tiene un estanque de putos... Ni si quiera quiero saber...

De: Cid

Para: Vincent

C: Estás parado afuera de la ventana de mi habitación?

V: Qué? No. Por qué?

C: Hay alguien vestido como Slenderman asomándose...

V: Oh, por Dios, Cid! Corre! Corre!

N/A: No sé que me impresiona más, que Vincent sepa cómo enviar mensajes o que conozca a Slenderman.

De: Zack

Para: Angeal

Z: Lo hice! Hice el comercial de Soldados de 2da clase!

A: Buen trabajo! Debió ser todo mi polla.

Z...

A: Quise decir apoyo... Aunque tal vez el mako también ayudó.

De: Reno

Para: Elena

R: Feliz futuro día de las madres!

E: De qué hablas? Nada pasó anoche...

R: Espera, no eras tu la de la fiesta?

E: No, estabas ebrio y tuviste sexo con la muñeca inflable de Palmer.

R: Que?!

E: Feliz futuro día del SIDA!

R: Esto apesta...

De: Rude

Para: Midgar 911

R: Requiero de asistencia inmediata!

911: Qué sucede?

R: Dos chicas pelean por mi!

911: Y por qué es eso una emergencia?

R: La fea está ganando!

N/A: Rude tiene un malvado sentido del humor...

De: Zack

Para: Angeal

A las: 3 de la mañana

Z: ESTOY EN UN MIRADOR Y VOY A HACER PIS EN EL HOYO DE FUEGO!

A: Qué? Quisiste escribir otra cosa?

Z: NO!

A: Comiste, bebiste, fumaste o inhalaste algo que Reno te dió?

Z: SI, NO, TAL VEZ.

A: Bien... Te recogeré, en dónde estás?

Z: HUELO MANZANAS ECHADAS A PERDER Y POPÓ DE CONEJO CREO QUE ESTOY EN EL SECTOR 8.

A: Sólo intenta encontrar una lámpara y abrázala hasta que pueda encontrarte.

Z: GRACIAS UNICORNIO MÁGICO!

Cid continuó trabajando.


End file.
